Dia do Beijo
by Layla Fox
Summary: Bob Esponja e Patrick inventaram um feriado especial, um dia em que as pessoas trocam beijos fraternais, mas acabaram colocando Lula Molusco e Sandy numa situação embaraçosa, quando Lula Molusco tenta resolver, acaba despertando nela e em si mesmo, uma paixão secreta, mas decide manter-se em silêncio, já Sandy não aguenta ficar calada e quer tirar isso a limpo. Contém SQUANDY ! x3


A / N : Meu celular fez o favor de quebrar, e praticamente minha vida inteira ( e minhas fictions ) estão lá, como os roteiros que estou usando para escrever a crossover de Romeu e Julieta, meu tradutor e Word Mobile, sem falar das anotações, mas eu tenho fé que vai voltar tudo intacto pois o problema é no hardware, bem, depois de dias de bloqueio criativo, me veio uma boa ideia de oneshot e o jeito e escrever pelo PC, vamos lá...

Bob Esponja acordou cedo, providenciou materiais de escritório e correu para chamar seu melhor amigo Patrick, ambos deitaram-se no chão na frente da casa do seu vizinho, Lula Molusco e começaram a recortar, colar, desenhar, pintar vários cartões vermelhos e purpurinados. Lula Molusco estava (tentando) tocar sua clarineta quando os risos de seus vizinhos abestados invadiram seu ateliê, ele não tinha escolha se não se esgoelar na janela exigindo seu tão precioso silêncio.

- O que em nome de Netuno vocês estão fazendo ?! – ele berrou da janela.

- Cartões – Patrick gritou de volta.

- Sei que vou me arrepender de perguntar mas – Lula Molusco desapareceu da janela e reapareceu na porta da frente – para que vocês estão fazendo cartões ?

- Para o dia do beijo – Bob Esponja lhe disse.

- Bob Esponja, em primeiro lugar, não existe dia do beijo – ele pegou um cartão – em segundo lugar, quem em sã consciência beijaria você ?

- Quem sabe um dia eu tenho sorte – Bob Esponja disse e soltou uma risadinha, Lula Molusco revirou os olhos.

- Pois se quiserem fazer cartões do dia do beijo, do dia do abraço, do dia do chute no traseiro ou mexilhões que sejam, façam em silêncio !

- Oi rapazes – Sandy chegou – brigando há essa hora da manhã ?

- Feliz dia do beijo Sandy ! – Patrick e Bob Esponja disseram ao mesmo tempo.

- Dia do beijo ? – Sandy disse e riu – nunca ouvi falar nesse dia, o que vocês estão aprontando dessa vez ?

- É simples, quando você encontra uma pessoa, você dá um beijo nela e lhe dá um cartão do dia do beijo – disse Patrick.

- Patrick, você está louco ! – disse Lula Molusco sacudindo o cartão – vocês querem beijar a primeira pessoa que encontram na rua ?

- Acho que eles querem dizer beijos fraternais, tipo no rosto – ponderou Sandy.

- Isso ! – exclamou Bob Esponja – você começa Lula Molusco.

- O quê ?! Estão loucos se acha que vou beijar vocês dois, idiotas !

- E quanto à Sandy ? – disse Patrick, ele sabia ser inconveniente ou deixar alguém nervoso quando queria.

- Bem... eu não acho que... não sei se... – Lula Molusco gaguejou.

- Sim, meninos, não acho que... – Sandy tentou sair da situação.

- Beija ! Beija ! Beija ! – Bob Esponja e Patrick diziam em uníssono, quase gritando.

- Tá bom ! – disse Lula Molusco – se vocês querem um beijo, eu vou dar um beijo – ele disse, porém incerto, um beijo não poderia ser a pior coisa do mundo, Sandy não era uma opção tão ruim afinal, mas ela pareceu um tanto nervosa com a ideia, Lula Molusco imaginava quantos de seus ossos ela poderia quebrar com um golpe de karatê caso ficasse brava, mas se aproximou.

Sandy não sabia o que fazer, não poderia dar para trás pois isso poderia magoar Lula Molusco, mas também não sabia se poderia beija-lo, ainda mais na frente de Bob Esponja e Patrick, mas ele veio em sua direção antes que ela pudesse se opor. Lula Molusco tinha certeza que não levaria menos que um tapa mas segurou o rosto de Sandy de ambos os lados, como reflexo ela fechou os olhos e esperou o toque da boca dele na sua, o toque que não aconteceu, ao invés disso, ele a beijou na testa, agora sim Sandy estava surpresa. Eles se afastaram devagar.

- Pronto, felizes agora ? – Lula Molusco disse aos vizinhos, que ainda estavam em choque, não com o que aconteceu, mas pelo que eles achavam que aconteceria.

- O cartão, Lula Molusco – disse Bob Esponja, Lula Molusco nem se lembrou que ainda segurava o cartão que pegou da pilha.

- Oh... Sim, claro – ele entregou o cartão à Sandy, sem jeito.

- Obrigada – ela disse e leu o cartão, "Um beijo doce para uma pessoa ainda mais doce", ela corou.

- Ok, eu já participei da brincadeira imbecil de vocês, agora me deixem em paz – Lula Molusco disse aos vizinhos, virou as costas e entrou em sua casa, assim que fechou a porta soltou um suspiro, que sensação era aquela de calor em seu rosto ? Suas mãos estavam suadas, sua respiração ofegante, Lula Molusco sabia que aquilo não ia prestar...

Sandy ficou um pouco atordoada depois de tudo, mas conseguiu disfarçar muito bem e ajudou seus amigos a preparar e distribuir os cartões do dia do beijo, mas não importava quantos beijos fraternais no rosto ela ganhasse, ela não parava de pensar em seu quase beijo com Lula Molusco, sempre se repreendendo por pensar que uma pessoa como Lula Molusco pudesse beija-la, e ainda ficava brava por ter vontade de ser beijada por um fanfarrão daquele. A noite caiu, Sandy se despediu de seus amigos, olhou a casa do 'fanfarrão' por um momento, virou-se e foi embora de volta para sua própria casa, eram onze horas da noite e ela já não aguentava mais fingir que não estava acontecendo nada, tinha algo sim, por mais que Sandy não quisesse, ela precisava esclarecer aquela história, mas discretamente, se Lula Molusco soubesse que ela tinha uma queda por ele... não ! Sandy arrancaria isso dele sem que ele percebesse, e sabia exatamente como fazer isso, o baleiro e as cartas que Bob Esponja recortou, eram a chave para seus problemas.

Lula Molusco estava jogado no sofá, entediado como sempre, assistia à TV educativa, ainda tinha alguns vislumbres de seu quase beijo com Sandy, seu sangue fervia (apesar de ser uma criatura de sangue frio) cada segundo que ele imaginava o gosto da boca dela, lhe subia um arrepio, e se... ? Ele, e qualquer um com mais de dois neurônios, sabia que seu objetivo inicial era um inesquecível beijo, pra ficar na história, mas não aconteceu, Lula Molusco odiava admitir que tinha medo, Sandy era mais imprevisível que Bob Esponja, Patrick, até mais que o Sr. Sirigueijo com suas estratégias de marketing, ele já pensava em ir dormir quando ouviu o som da campainha, ah Bob Esponja, nem na madrugada ele o deixava em paz, ele abriu a porta monotonamente.

- Bob Esponja, você não pode esperar até amanhã para... – ele viu Sandy de costas, com a cabeça baixa, agora sim, ela tinha vindo espanca-lo, mas ela se virou serenamente.

- Na verdade, não dá para esperar... Eu precisava te dar duas coisas – Sandy se aproximou dele e passou as mãos em torno de seu rosto, Lula Molusco teve o reflexo de dar um passo atrás, encostando na porta fechada.

- Sandy, eu... – ele balbuciou.

- Lula Molusco, por favor entenda, eu realmente preciso fazer isso – ele a olhou, de todas as coisas imprevisíveis que Lula Molusco poderia imaginar, essa era a última que ele esperava dela, tinha que admitir que gostava da ideia de ter um ou dois beijos roubados, devagar, ele assentiu, do mesmo jeito que Sandy fez mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, ele fechou os olhos e esperou o toque da boca dela na sua, mais uma vez, o toque não aconteceu, ela se pôs na ponta dos pés para retribuir o beijo na testa que ganhou mais cedo, depois rapidamente se afastou, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Lula Molusco teve a mesma sensação que Sandy, como se fosse de novo um adolescente perto de dar seu primeiro beijo, mas ao mesmo tempo a decepção de não ser bem como esperava.

- Sandy... – ele estava confuso.

- Eu não me aguento mais para te perguntar – ela hesitou – por que você não me beijou na boca ?

- Eu te faço a mesma pergunta – respondeu o cefalópode.

- Responde que eu respondo – disse o esquilo.

- Eu... fiquei com... medo... de como você reagiria, não sabia se você gostaria de ser beijada por mim... – respondeu Lula Molusco, corando.

- Bobo – ela disse e riu – eu não me importaria...

- E você ?

- Feliz Dia do Beijo, Lula Molusco – ela lhe entregou o cartão personalizado, um cartão vermelho em forma de coração com glitter, tinha colado na frente um pedaço de embrulho de bala, daqueles que vem com frases românticas aleatórias para pessoas amorosamente fracassadas, Sandy tinha milhões de balas daquelas em sua árvore, era divertido ver o que as pessoas faziam para aliviar a carência. Embaixo da embalagem, havia uma bala em forma de coração, ou melhor, metade da bala.

- "Um beijo na testa é melhor que dez na boca, pois significa respeito, carinho e proteção" – Lula Molusco leu em voz alta, quando se virou para falar com Sandy, ela já havia se virado e caminhava lentamente sob a luz da lua – Sandy, espera !

- Sim ?

- Você diz que não se importaria se eu te beijasse pra valer, gostaria de tentar ? – ele disse com um ar narcisista.

- Desculpe Dom Juan, mas já passa de meia noite, oficialmente não é mais Dia do Beijo.

- Mas primeiro você diz que quer, agora diz que não pode só por que é meia noite ? – Lula Molusco já não sabia mais de nada – eu não te entendo, por que não agora ?

- Acho que o suspense vai deixar tudo mais interessante, daqui a 364 dias eu prometo que não vou te decepcionar – ela segurou a mão dele - me espera ?

- Vou marcar no meu calendário – disse Lula Molusco sorrindo, Sandy piscou para ele, soltou sua mão e lentamente caminhou de volta para sua árvore, afinal, já tinha a resposta que procurava, e depois de tudo, nenhum dos dois jamais pensou que esperariam e comemorariam um feriado inventado pela esponja amarela e a estrela do mar cor-de-rosa.

A / N : Vou te contar, vida sem celular não é fácil, mais de UMA semana para escrever pouco mais de 1700 palavras (geralmente eu levo só uma madrugada com o celular XD), mas voltando, aposto que eu enganei muita gente que esperava o romance de sempre, mas achei que ficaria fofo esse suspense, pensei em fazer um epílogo do ano seguinte mas isso acabaria com a graça de mudar o tom das minhas histórias, espero que gostem dessa Oneshot de intervalo da Crossove (que eu pretendo terminar quando meu celular voltar do concerto, relaxem, não vou deixar pela metade), queria receber alguns comentários, eu amo muito a simpatia dos estrangeiros, os comentários são tão doces e gentis, fico feliz que gostem das minhas histórias e demonstrem isso x3.


End file.
